The girl from Unova
by flowercrystal
Summary: May is missing. but is she really missing or just someone behind this. its a very short fanfic with a thrilling ending.


May is missing for a long time, she had been gone, vanished with no trace. She had been reported as amissing person.

Two days ago before May got disappeared, Drew saw May with an unknown girl, who was from Unova region.

Since the last sun day, no one was able to find out what happened to May, Officer Jenny talked to everybody who were the last to see May. She talked to Drew also.

After May had been vanished Drew got tensed about May. Everybody said that May might be ran away , but Drew could not believe it. He thought why should May ran away? What happened? What's wrong? Drew had a bad feeling for this and sensing that May might be in some danger.

"I must talk to that girl personally who was with May before May's disappearance." Drew thought as he recalled that girl who came recently into the town from Unova region.

Drew went to the Pokemon centre. He saw that unknown girl there just an hour ago.

Drew pleaded Nurse Joy for the room number of that new girl in the town, who was from Unova, as it was so urgent to talk to her about May. Nurse Joy understood Drew's situation.

She checked out and told Drew the room number.

Drew thanked her and went away.

He knocked the door of the room and after a while someone opened it.

"Ow hello!" A sweet voice greeted with melody," how can I help you Drew?" she asked.

"I...um..I have just come to ask for something if it does not bother you?" Drew said.

"Ow of course why not, please come." She welcomed him.

"I know what you wanna ask. It is about May? Is not it?" she politely asked.

"Yeah!... I mean you are the girl who was with May before May got disappeared, I mean..please don't take me wrong. I am not suspecting you just asking about what really happened? Anything that you can tell me?" Drew asked.

"Well I was just walking with her, she came over my house and spent some time, that's all." She smiled.

"Your house?" Drew asked.

"Yes!" she said.

"I met May three days ago and we became friends", she smiled and said.

"Three days ago, ow what happened then?" Drew asked.

"I just don't know but..." the girl hesitated.

"Please tell what happened " Drew pleaded.

" I have to give you a secret information about May, I know that will help you to find May." The girl said.

"What! What information? Tell me.. now!" Drew pleaded.

"Its a secret May told me, but I cant tell you right now." She said.

"the secret thing is in my house if you come over to my house you will find out" the girl smiled sweetly.

"Your house but why, what kind of secret it is that I have to come to your house to know it?" Drew asked in surprise.

"You will find out if you come" the girl smiled mysteriously.

"I guess I have to go with her, she is kinda mysterious but I have a deep feeling that this girl knows what happened to May." Drew thought, "If I can find out anything to get May back then it will be a big help." He thought.

"Drew?" the girl asked.

"yeah! I guess you are right, I will come over to your house" Drew said.

"Thanks a lot" the girl smirked as her eyes sparked but Drew didn't notice it as he was thinking something. "I have to inform Officer Jenny too, if she joined us to find May then we will be able to get May with police help" Drew thought.

"No police!" the girl said.

"Huh?" Drew got surprised.

"I will help you to find May and give you the secret information if you don't involve Officer Jenny or any kind of police into this matter" the girl said boldly.

"How did she know that I was thinking something like that?" Drew thought, "Ok I guess I have to listen to her as it is important for May.." Drew said to himself.

"So Drew?..shall we?" the girl said, "We should not waste time" the girl added.

"Yes ok!" Drew thought and walked with her.

That girl's house was in the front area of a deep forest, covered with Ivy tree and some cherry like flowers..

"Here!" she said. "That's my house" the girl said.

Drew looked all over the house and tried to detect something about May.

"come on, get in" the girl pleaded.

Drew entered her house. It was dark totally inside.

"Ow here my pokemons. Hi guys you missed me?" she hugged her pokemons.

Drew looked at her.

"Here meet my pokemons," she said, " this is Gothitelle, this is Swanna, this is Lilligant, they all are my friends." She said.

"These are Unova pokemons." Drew said.

"Of course,I am from Unova remember!" she smiled.

"Wait Drew I am coming, let me bring you some tea." She said and gone into the kitchen with her

pokemons.

Drew was wanting her to go away somewhere as he was feeling something. Her house was giving Drew a feeling that May might be here.

Drew stood there alone, "Why my sixth sense giving me warning?" Drew thought.

Then Drew suddenly noticed a door, it was half opened and leading to a secret panel, Drew's curiosity lead him, he approached and opened the door, he found out a secret room at the end of the panel.

Drew could not resist his curiosity, he walked over to the room.

The doors of that room were not locked.

Drew pushed the door and simply opened it, Drew saw a big hall room inside.

Drew went in.

He saw many pokemons were there in that room locked in big jars, all the pokemons are silent and motionless like they are sleeping in the jars.

"What is that?" he thought.

He turned to see something but saw the most horrible thing what he didn't expect.

He saw a man on the table with half human but half pokemon body, like someone was changing or transforming him into pokemon but stopped the process in the middle.

Drew panicked as his sixth sense told him that May might be treated like this, there was a link between this room and May's disappearance. Drew's mind began to warn him, Drew tried to figure out what happened, first May was seen with that girl, May came into this house of that girl and disappeared, this girl must be the reason behind May's disappearance.

" Is that mean? May is here too like this pokemons?!" Drew's sweat dropped as he thought so.

Drew became more nervous as he heard footsteps on the door and then a cracking noise on the door.

Drew turned around, he was totally disabled to sense anything after what he saw here.

"Oh God! You are such a stubborn boy, my secrets almost revealed." The girl said.

"Whh.. where is May? What you have done to her" Drew's voice trembled.

"May? Ha ha ha ha! Have not you seen that cute Kirlia in that jar at the last line, it is your May.." she laughed evilly.

"No you can't...you can't do this to May! you evil!" Drew stepped back as he saw that the girl came inside and closed the door.

"you are in my area now, so don't try to run! I will be happy if you cooperate with me and let me do my job." She smiled.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" Drew cried.

"you can call me devil, this is my black magic to change humans into pokemons" she laughed.

Drew tried to step back a little and fell on the floor after being collided with something, it was an empty jar behind him.

"Can you see? I preserve my victims in jars! This jar is for you Drew! Is not that big enough?" she taunted and laughed.

"Now be a good boy.." she said as her eyes flashed red and she used a red wave on Drew, Drew's body stopped moving, he was only able to feel his senses.

The girl came closer to him.

"Why are you so scared, it is not that bad, is it? After all, you are going to be a handsome Rapidash!" she smiled.


End file.
